


Call me God.

by MemeDemon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, Gay, LGBT, LxLight - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeDemon/pseuds/MemeDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really smutty Lxlight fic really, that's all I can be bothered to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me God.

Light walked through the door the raven haired male followinjg him behind. Light flicked L in the arm.  
"An eye for an eye my friend." L replied kicking Light thrown him to the floor and falling with him because of the handcuffs." I only flicked you!" Light complained standing up and brushing himself off. Because Light is childish and hates losing he punches L right in the nose. "Im sor- Ahh!" L says falling to the ground falling on the floor. The mass-murder falls ontop of the three greatest detectives in the world. Black eyes meet brown. "I hate you..." Light says lust in his eyes and then reaches down to L. Light crashed his lips passionately into L's. The sweet addicted detective was being kissed by his worst enemy. Kira and L. Lawliet and Yagami. Both desprately moving there lips against each others to get pleasure. "Mmfh..." L moaned. Light broke the kiss and spoke, "I am kira. Your my pet and I am god." Light laughed with lust filled eyes straddling the detective and picklocking the handcuffs. "L-Light?" L said speechless. Light attached the obsidian haired male to the cupboard. "Your my pet now." Light whispered evilly into L's ear. Shortly after nibbling his earlobe and licking all around it. L's breathing hitched as Light did so "Raitooo..." L said in utter pleasure. "No. You shall call me god ad If you want anything you will have to beg for it..." Light said teasingly, L whimpered. Light took of L's soft, white shirt and traced his abdomen slowly licking down nearing his nipples. "Do you want it?" Light said  
"Yes god please! Lick me please! Fill me with pleasure!" L begged. Light laughed watching his worst enemy whimper under his hands. "Very well my pet..."  
L squirmed underneath him his onyx eyes filled with worry and passionate lust. Light went to kiss him again licking his top lip roughly. Biting and drawing blood licking it off instantly. "Light..." He spoke emotionlessly "You know you can show emotion around me..." He smirked breaking the kiss a trail of slyiva connecting them. Light's face twisted in anger slightly "You didn't call me God nor Kira..." Light bit L's neck drawing blood again. "I'm sorry god!" He yelped as Light bit him "Good pet, now here's your reward..." He purred his tongue lapping at where he bit. Licking the blood off slyiva dripping from his mouth, a permanent smirk on his face. L shuddered underneath his grip, his hands resting on the wooden floor. Licking a trail, Light stopped above his nipple once again. Not bothering for a tease since he did that last time. Instantly latching on, biting sometimes. L's mouth was wide open in shock of everything.

-L'S POV-

Light Yagami is Kira. Raito-kun is Kira, and here I am lying on a floor. L the worlds greatest detective is Kira's Uke. There is a 79.8% chance that he is sexually frustrated the other 20.2% is he has feelings for me. But why blurt it out- "Ah!"

Light with blood dribbling from his mouth unlatched from L's hardened nipple. "Excited already?" Light smirked mischievously, If L wasn't so pale you could spot a little blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

-L's POV-

Punish and Reward. Light-Kun well God... Said reward. The opposite is punishment. Does that mean Light-kun would punish me? Thats frightening... I better respond to what he said. Excited? Light better grammar, I expect more of you To-oh student. Your more intelligent than half of Quillish Whammys orphanage. "God-kun..." That should satisfy his needs. "Drop the honorific, Pet." He smirked sitting on top of me. What if Watari walks in?  
Light-kun, your being so risky. But I suppose that is the way of Kira or preferably 'God.'

\- No-ones POV. -

Smirking, Light started to trace L's sides, knowing L was in deep thought from the thumb resting on his lips. "No reaction, Let's try this..." Light thought.

No-ones POV:

Light got the zipper inbetween his teeth, smirking into what he was doing. L's hands moving to slap onto the wooden floor in shock his eyes becoming half lidded and his mouth agape. "No underwear? That's risky pet." Light purred after he dropped the zipper, letting L's erection have a bit of freedom. "Light-kun... God, please just-" He begged oblivious, Light smirked mischievously biting L's erection grinding his teeth against the tip. "Ouch! God, that hurts- But Ahn..."  
Light cocked an eyebrow at the response "Just to warn you, I'm a biter. Meaning-" He then whispered "I like it rough L, I'm going to cover your body in hickeys. Fuck you senseless until you can't whimper out god anymore and all you can do is say jibberish words. I'll suck you until my throats dry then the next day I'll get to be silent making you have thoughts about me which you can't share."

"For the love of- Ahn Light-sama... Do it again, please." He shifted uncomfortable in his positon from the hardness surrounding his crotch aswell as his hunched back making it awkward. Light smirked as he then roughly pulled down the jeans, sucking hardly on L's abdomen. Pulling away and admiring his work, A noticeable hickey now where he sucked. "I just claimed you as my bitch." Light said possesively going to do the same to his neck. Light smirked at L once again, then combing L's raven locks with his fingers. L (Being the typical Uke) wore a vulnerable expression on his face, a light blush glazing his cheeks. L whimpered his mind now clear, unable to think of anything expect the man Infront of him. The apparent 'God' sucked roughly all down L's chest once again sucking on his abdomen. "E- Enough! Stop with the foreplay-" L paused "G-god..."  
"I'll be one second..." Light purred and reached into L's jean pocket pulling out a handcuff key then reaching for the recently took off handcuffs. Clipping them onto L and a table leg, he walked off.

L's POV

What ever is Light-kun doing? What's just happened here? Was that a confession? Is he under Kira's control? Possibly... Light-kun why do you have to be so confusing....

Light's POV

'Misa I need the notebook.'  
'so your comin to see me?'  
'Yes Misa.'  
'Yay! ^-^'  
'Light?'  
'Light?'  
Two missed messages... Oh well screw her... I wonder what L is doing... Maybe he'll tell me his name during this, that'll be fun. Espicially this punishment I have in mind, I did say I liked it rough, Oh well he'll have to deal anyways.

Misa's POV

What could Light want the notebook for? Has he been found out about and he needs it? Some plan?

L's POV

Light must be back... I wonder what he went out for, wait is that? The death note, ah... But what for exactly?

No I did not just hear the door open.

LIGHT'S POV

"L~!" I smirked walking into the room and spotting L on the floor, still holding my weapon against the sinners, Kira's weapon. "What do you think? Have you been good or bad pet?" I asked cockily straddling his hips for the second time. "B-bad..." I heard him squeak out.  
"Correct."

Light ripped the pair of any clothing left, L and Light both completely naked in the humid room. "You like this don't you L? You like being my pet, My little cock-slut. L at Kira's knees, You love the dominance don't you?" Light licked over his lips, "We're skipping the foreplay, I'm beginning to get bored pet." Light flipped L over so his backside was facing him. His fingers prodding at L's mouth, L didn't open. Light hit him hard with the death note smirking, "Don't disobey your master, Pet." Light purred. He then sucked on them himself ignoring L's cries and yelps of pain. L secretly enjoying the roughness and dominance but never showing that. "M-master, God... Now please..." L whined to Light's surprise, Light chuckled and prodded the first finger at his enterance, Slowly inserting it into the tight ring of muscles. His hole tightening around him, L's pleading motivating him more than ever. His groin becoming hard from all the whining, Light then putting down the death note to stroke himself while he fingered the older detective. Rapidly thrusting in and out the one finger, The numbers eventually increasing. Three were inside; pumping in and out. The raven's breath hitching, A blush on his face from exhaustion, His face expressing only bliss. Light added a fourth for effect, Hitting L's prostrate earning a huge cry of ecstasy from the elder. "Bingo." Light thought then removing his fingers, L then whining desperately. "Are you Kira's cockslut pet, Say it and look at me if you want me to fuck you." Light spoke evilly to the detective.  
"L-Light... I am god's cockslut.. Oh please god.. P-please..." L shuddered his voice becoming shaky. Light plunging into the tight ring of muscles, Removing his fingers beforehand. L crying out in pleasure. L panted like never before, His throat becoming dry. The handcuff as a sign of dominance from Light now, Him never being able to look at it the same way. Light thrusted in and out rapidly, Light moaning a few times although L practically singing out a song of the sweet cries. Light losing his dominant personality now, Hitting L's prostrate many times, L seeing white and feeling only pleasure. The pair came together, Light licking up L's semen although his own inside of L. L sat up and began to tease Light. Getting his own finger and scooping out the hot white substance, Licking it right in front of his seme's face. Light kissing him in pure lust then turning into a passionate kiss, Light undoing the handcuffs and passing out.  
L carrying Light to their room, A smile on his face although a limp In his hunched walk looking very strange.

L's POV

My Kira. My seme. Our secret. I won't tell anyone Light I swear.

The next day....

No-ones POV

Matsuda cocked his head to the side "L why are you walking so... Strange?" He questioned. L sat in his chair and didn't reply a blush just glazing his cheeks lightly. A/N: Pun not intended... Light smiling and continuing his work to 'Catch Kira' the couple both knowing the truth of the 'God.' The pet still obeying every command from his precious Kira, All wrapped around his seme's finger.

"Ryuuzaki." I heard him call from the other room, I knew what he wanted and I had sent Watari out for cake, I had an immense craving for shortcake. The handcuffs were off now, although I was constantly in shackles, Light had covered our whole shared bedroom we still have in lots of different things he could use, even getting Watari to buy a new bed especially. I was completely in Kira's capture. Whenever there were moments like these he would strike, and this is the part when I fall to my knees and submit. Submit to my Kira, I am his only pet. 

********

Seductively, Light softly lifted L's chin upwards, walking around him slowly afterwards. Then putting his hands on his shoulders, massaging there then eventually going down. Softly massaging his asscheeks, those sore soft pieces of flesh constantly abused by the death note. "Does pet want to play?" Light purred, although L knowing not to answer as he would punish him. Unexpectedly, Light swooped L up from the back of his legs, carrying him to the old bedroom, locking the door, it was just becoming dark so it was fine for Light's plans. Light tied L to stand up on the four poster bed, turning off all the lights  
A/N: There can be only one! and shutting the curtains. Light undressed L for the eighth time this week, slapping his limp member, making L mewl and shiver. He was the masochist lover to Light's Sadism. Impatiently, Light had already begun, tantalising L by tracing the whip down his side to his legs to his feet, whipping his exposed erection. A short surprised gasp was elicited from the raven's mouth, his head being thrown from side-to-side in pleasure. "If you want something Pet you know what to say~" Light teased,  
"come on be a good-" he whipped his sides, "-pet."  
"Oh Kira! Kira! God! Please~... Pleasure me!" L screeched.  
"there's a good boy." Light uttered seductively, taking L's erection in his wet, warm cavern. L whimpered, bucking his hips then instantly regretting it. "Did I say?" Light asked, breaking off.  
"N-N-No Kira-sama." L stuttered.  
Light pushed him down, undoing the cuffs on his feet, pushing him down and putting a gag on him; a dildo attached to it. Light began fucking himself on it, L's face moving up and down to push it in and out of him, L's moans coming out muffled through the strange gag. After climaxing, Light eased himself off, taking off the gag, L beginning to pant. Light inserted a cock ring on L, the brunette smirking in triumph. "pet, do you want your serving of fresh milk?" Light purred.  
"Yes Kira-sama." L complied, opening his mouth ready. Light began stroking himself over L's mouth, releasing, L swallowing as much as he could, then taking Light in his mouth, sucking hardly and making his tip hit the roof of his cavern. Light groaned in a low tone, L deep-throating him, closing his eyes consequently tears welling up in his eyes.


End file.
